


little quarantine adventures

by gbbmdn_312



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Everything is ok, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Life outside Arcadia Bay, Married Life, No fucking Mark Jefferson, Tags might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbbmdn_312/pseuds/gbbmdn_312
Summary: The little adventures of Rachel and Chloe during quarantine with their two-year old was something they would've never thought they'd have when they were teenagers in Arcadia Bay.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	little quarantine adventures

The fact that they are experiencing a pandemic was still mind blowing to Chloe and she did everything to keep her family safe and healthy but it had been months since they all went out other than to buy necessities since everybody was advised to stay at home as much as possible. Luckily for them, their two-year-old understands the situation as much as he can but that doesn’t mean their son doesn’t miss the park and the little playground it had from time to time.

It was already around seven in the evening and that meant he and Rachel were having little adventures in the bathtub with his Hawt Dog Man toys while she was stuck cleaning up the kitchen. It was the little routine they where they would take turns taming their little dragon for the night and Chloe thanked whoever was up there that it was her wife’s turn because he was extra wild that day.

As she finished up in the kitchen, Chloe wiped her hands and went on to the living room where the news went on the TV but she decided to get on her phone instead. She went through some messages from her mom, Rachel’s mom, Max, and Steph before hearing footsteps coming her way.

“Mama!” the little boy shouted with a big smile on his face and had a towel wrapped around him and only wore a diaper while Rachel carried him. Chloe smiled at her world and reached out for the two as the blonde walked over.

“Carson!” she imitated her son who smiled at her as she shared his enthusiasm, Rachel was about to hand their kid to Chloe but was stopped when she was pulled onto her wife’s lap as well which made all three of them sit there in their little bubble but it didn’t last long when Carson wiggled out to sit next to his mama leaving Rachel on Chloe’s lap which the blonde didn’t mind at all.

“Moome, bath time,” the boy made Chloe smile at his attempt to say what he wanted to say as he got wrapped in his towel again by Rachel.

“Tell mama where you and Hawt Dog Man brought the evil yellow ducky for his crimes,” the blonde announced that left Chloe playfully raising an eyebrow.

“To the poo poo-let!” Carson laughed as he tried to stand on the couch.

“The poo poo-let? That yellow ducky must’ve been really bad, huh?” Chloe combed his wet blonde locks with her hand as Rachel got up and walked back to clean up the bathroom leaving the two behind.

The two went on to talk and laugh at the living room that made Rachel’s heart swell as she took care of what she and Carson did during bath time, they didn’t call it ‘terrible two’s’ for nothing but the blonde was still thankful he wasn’t like other toddlers his age. Bedtime came around which meant it was Chloe’s turn since Rachel took care of bath time, the two went on to the boy’s room where when he went straight to the big stuffed Power Bear on the corner of the room that Max and Victoria gave him for his birthday.

“Okay, bud, what are we reading tonight?”

Carson got up from the stuffed bear and ran to his small pile of books on the floor which reminded Chloe to look for a proper bookshelf for the kid since his collection started to grow. The small blond ran back to his mother and handed her _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ which made Chloe laugh since she just read this the other day, she then followed her son as he went back to where Power Bear was and read the book to him – it took her four books to get him to sleep.


End file.
